The Game
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: Planeo el plan macabro, balazos en la cabeza o simplemente el pecho le abro? Tendrá que ser una hora exacta Y el lugar más adecuado. Para el crimen perfecto no debo ser descuidado. Armas preparadas, afiladas, sincronizadas. Por mi, yo cortaría tu cabeza con mil espadas. *** este crimen en el cielo solo ángeles y santos lo saben*** Ceoris, rap chileno
1. Chapter 1 Start

Este es el primer fic que escribe Kora, y el primero que publicamos ambas. Esperamos que le guste! Dejen reviws, please! ¬¬

Agradecemos al extresante dia brindado por nuestra aun mas extresante profesora, que fue el origen de esta idea y una de nuetra fuentes de inspiracion... ¬¬

Capitulo 1 " Start"

**_"Se empieza por perder la ilusión, luego la magia, la esperanza_**

**_Hasta que no queda nada solo odio, dolor_**

**_Y esto nunca se acaba" By Porta "No hay final feliz"_**

-: **No puedo creerlo**… (Viendo hacia el suelo)

-: **Solo serán cinco semanas**. (Decía tratando de animarla)

-: **cinco semanas? Y que hare hasta entonces?**

-: **Tú sabes divertirte sin nosotros**… (Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios)

-: **Pero**….** Son crueles! Me dejan**…** a mi sola? Y con todo esto…?**

-: **No te preocupes! Yo me quedare contigo**…

-: **A OK**…

-: **También te puedo ayudar a pasar el tiempo**.

-: **Mmm**… **bueno**… **espero que el tiempo pase rápido, Y ME TRAEN ALGO!** (Dijo la chica a los chicos que se acababan de subir en el transporte para comenzar su viaje).

-: **Y bien… que se te ocurre?** (dijo la chica viendo a su amiga, la cual la miro a la cara y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa perversa) **uuu! Dime en que piensas!**

-: **además que vamos tarde para química**…** y hay parcial**…

-: **cierto! Pero eso no es en lo que pensabas**…

-: **ya te diré luego!** (Dijo entrando al salón, que estaba en silencio, pues todos estaban concentrados en el parcial)

Tres horas y media después…

-: **sabes que?** (Dijo la chica al ver que su amiga salía del salón, al terminar el examen) **quiero saber que se te ocurrió! Lo hare y si puedo lo mejorare!**

-: **tenias que enojarte, para pensar así?**

-: **como sabes que estoy enojada?**

La chica solo miro a la profesora que acababa de salir del salón, puso mirada perdida, esa que solo le regala a sus futuras victimas. Luego solo dijo "**Y ahora si tenemos tiempo para un juego**"

Era el primer día de clases, todos los chicos se miraban entre sí, algunos saludaban a aquellos que ya conocían, otros preferían ignorar todo a su alrededor; dos chicas entraron, una tenia los cabellos largo y castaños, cortado en capas, sus ojos no reflejaban más emoción que el odio a todo lo que le rodeaba; a la otra los rulos oscuros le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cara era muy expresiva y mostraba alegría, pero había un aura de odio y rencor que la rodeaba. En unos labios se dibujó una sonrisa perversa, al fin podría comenzar su juego había encontrado a sus ultimas participantes.

Era la tarde de un domingo, y a las orillas de un rio se encontraba un joven de mirada penetrante y tan oscura como sus cabellos, tenia unos diez años, miraba a sus dos amigos, un chico de su misma edad, de cabellos azules y ojos amarillo mostaza, y una pequeña de nueve años, sus cabellos cortos apenas le llegaban a los hombros, y eran tan claros como sus ojos pero su mirada era tan intensa que le quitaba la inocencia a su cara. Se podía notar su aburrimiento, ya que en todo el día no habían encontrado nada divertido que hacer.

-:" **porque no hacemos algo interesante y diferente el día de hoy? Díganme que se les ocurre?"**Dijo el chico de cabellos azules.

**-: "no se me ocurre nada! Dime que crees que podamos hacer hoy?" **dijo la niña viendo a su compañero sentado junto a ella.

-: "**Estaba pensando en…**" fue interrumpido por la presencia de un chico de aproximadamente 12 años, que caminaba al otro lado del rio, se veía tan indefenso… tan inocente… tan… distraído, que no se percato de las miradas acechadoras que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los tres cruzaron miradas, cuando el joven de cabellos negros comento:

-: **están pensando lo mismo que yo**?

La joven responde en un tono inocente: "**tratar de conquistar el mundo**?" y solo sintió un golpe en su cabeza, de parte de su amigo, el cual le dice: "**eres tonta o te haces**?"

-: "**claro que no! Es que… creí que era la única que pensaba eso**"

A lo cual el otro chico baja la cabeza y se ríe: "**yo también pensé eso**!"

El chico los ve con una mirada desconcertada. Sus amigos se ríen y la chica dice: "** entonces? Nos quedamos aquí pensando o comenzamos nuestro juego**?" y puso una sonrisa perversa.

El chico caminaba, le gustaba ir a ese lugar a pensar, cuando ante él ve a una niña, ya la había visto antes… sí… en la escuela, cursaba el cuarto grado de la misma escuela que él. La chica lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

-: **te puedo ayudar**? Dijo sin dejar de verla.

-: "**Si**" dijo sonriendo perversamente " **eres perfecto**!"

-: " **que? Para que**?" sintió que alguien lo sujeto de los brazos, vio a dos chicos que lo inmovilizaban, eran los chicos que siempre andaban con esa chica, lo halaron, la niña saltaba tras ellos, llegaron a un lugar rodeado de arboles y maleza.

-: "**que sucede**?" Dijo tratando de liberarse.

Sintió un golpe en el estomago, que le hiso toser. Sintió otro y otro. Vio que la chica lo golpeaba, a decir verdad no creía que fuera ella, golpeaba muy fuerte, sintió otro golpe y otro. Esté ultimo lo hizo escupir sangre. Los chicos lo soltaron, pero los golpes no cesaron, ahora era el turno de ellos, lo patearon un par de veces, luego se turnaron para golpearlo en la cara, parecían divertirse… aun mas… talves hasta excitarse con lo que hacían… siguieron golpeando al joven, sus quejas ya se habían tornado agitadas y roncas. Uno de los chicos sujeto una piedra y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza del chico, lo vieron, aun respiraba y se quejaba. El chico de cabellos azules, sujeto la piedra llena de sangre, para estas ves darle golpes con ella en la cabeza de su victima. Su amiga lo detuvo.

Sintió como lo halaban primero sobre tierra y luego sobre piedras, el agua lo comenzó a mojar, sus brazos fueron amarados detrás de algo, al igual que su piernas, respiraba algo cortada, de repente el poco aire que llenaba sus pulmones fue suplantado por agua, trato de incorporarse pero lo que tenia en su espalda se lo impedía, comenzó a agitarse y moverse lo mas que pudo, pero era inútil. Los chicos veían emocionados como la persona, que habían amarrada a un tronco, se agitaba debajo de este. De repente las aguas se tranquilizaron. Rizas enfermizas perturbaron el sitio y luego aquellos chicos marcharon. Y solo se escucho "**Woah! Nunca pensé divertirme tanto**"

Miraba al profesor con curiosidad pero no le estaba poniendo atención a lo que le decía… su mente no estaba allí… parecía despistado desde hace algunas semanas… cuando ella le dijo que no podía continuar, que ya no lo quería… pensaba en ese día… cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio… parecía un zombi, toda la noche se la había pasado pensando que era lo que había hecho mal para que ella lo dejara… la vio con su mejor amigo, hablando muy cerca… y luego… lo beso… no lo podía creer, habían terminado hace dos días… eso solo significaba que lo engañaba con … el que el creía su mejor amigo.

Había planeado algo pero le daba vueltas a la idea… pero lo había engañado, le habían mentido, jugado con el, no lo podía permitir, tenía que hacer algo. La cito en la azotea de la escuela… ella llego y le respondió un "**Qué quieres?**", el la miro fijamente y luego sonrió de la manera mas sínica.

"**Sabes?**" le dijo "**pensé que te quería, que te amaba pero eso lo superare… algún día... pero lo superare; perdí valiosos minutos de mi vida junto a ti y por eso te hare pagar**"

-: "**De que hablas?**" dijo ella.

Él se le acerco, y la miro con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que la chica retrocediera, pero choco con la pared a su espalda, la tomo por el cuello y esta se apresuro a decir, en un tono ahogado:

-: "**No!... suéltame… no lo hagas… yo te quiero… quiero volver… enserio!**"

-: "**Hay por favor! No trates de engañarme**"

-: "**Enserio!... ya rompí con él**!"

-:"**De verdad?; eso no fue lo que él me dijo**" y se aparto un poco.

La chica pudo ver el cadáver del chico rodeado por un charco de sangre, a un lado un bate, con una gran mancha del líquido rojo. Entonces sintió como las manos del chico le apretaban mas el cuello y como era acorralada mas a la pared, el aire le faltaba, y aunque lo buscaba no lo encontraba, lo ultimo que vio fue los ojos marrones del chico, que con cada inhalación desesperada de parte suya brillaban mas. Al ver los ojos de la chica cerrarse, en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa perversa.

Solo escuchaba su respiración agitada, sabia lo que le esperaba si la encontraba. Escucho unos pasos fuera de su cuarto. Se tapo la boca como si aun su respiración fuera audible. Abrieron la puerta y vio a alguien entrar, rogaba que no la encontraran, sintió que le sujetaron los pies y la arrastraron fuera de la cama, el hombre la agarro por el cabello.

-:**"Pensaste que te escaparías?" **dijo sonriéndole perversamente.

La chica comenzó a llorar: **"No, por favor! No".**

El hombre la beso, la niña trato de rechazarlo pero no pudo; la tiro en la cama y… la historia fue interrumpida, la chica que la contaba había empezado a llorar, todos los rostros fueron hacia ella; de repente los sollozos cesaron, se coloco el mechón de pelo rosa, que tenia en la cara detrás de la oreja, su mirada cambio, reflejaba odio, rencor y siguió con su relato… no era la primera ves que lo hacia, tirarme a la cama, a "jugar" como el le decía, pero en realidad me lastimaba, me hacia daño y él no lo entendía, por eso un día, mientras dormía, entre a su cuarto, me acomode sobre él, claro que con mi peso se despertó, pero le puse un cuchillo en la garganta, le corte el cuello para que no pudiera gritar, y le enterré varias veces el cuchillo en el pecho. En la mañana cuando mama se levanto vio a su lado el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi padrastro, y yo estaba dormida en mi cama toda llena de sangre, después de eso como solo tenia 8 años me mandaron a una institución mental, después de 5 años me liberaron par mezclarme con la sociedad.

Un chico de cabellos celestes veía ala chica con cara perdida, luego comenzó:

"Tenia a 7 años cuando casi me tiro de la azotea del edificio donde vivía, ya no aguantaba mas, en el día discusiones entre mi madre y mi padre, en la noche golpes por parte de mi padre, no podía con eso, incontrolables golpes, gritos, insultos eran demasiado para mi, y por eso iba a quitarme la vida pero encontré un amanera de acabar con todo y brindarle la tranquilidad que mi hermana y mi madre se merecían. Baje hasta el departamento, cogí un cuchillo y se lo clave en el pecho a mi pequeña hermana de 5 años, tome el arma de mi padre y la vacié en el cuerpo de mi madre, espere a que mi padre llegara y con el bate lo golpie en las piernas, callo, y lo golpie hasta que me canse, con cada golpe podía sentir como cada uno de los sentimientos que el me había causado se esfumaban. Al día siguiente, un vecino vio la puerta abierta, cuando entro vio en un gran charco de sangre a un hombre, llamo a la policías, cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a un pequeña con un cuchillo en el pecho, a una mujer con mas de 5 disparos en todo el cuerpo, y un niño ensangrentado sentado frente a la televisión viendo caricaturas o al menos eso parecía, su mirada era constante y perdida, y por mas que lo intentaran no ha cambiado."

El chico junto a la joven de pelos rosas estaba con la cabeza abajo, era su turno y todo lo veían. "este sitio me recuerda a ese día… solo que allí habían gritos, llantos… fuego!" dijo luego de un rato, subió el rostro, en sus ojos se podían ver ninguna expresión " no toleraba ir al colegio y mis padres me obligaban, todos lo del salón, lo hacían… todos los días, y cada ves era peor encontraban nuevas maneras de hacerme sufrir… quizás ese día me arte o entre en mi.. y por esa razón tome un fosforo e incendie el salón" podía verse como gozaba al recordar eso "aunque talves debí esperar a que estuvieran en el acto cívico hubiera sido mas emocionante" al decir esto se le noto un tono divertido en su voz.

Ya era el momento de contar aquel instante que marco su vida y la de aquel joven.

**_Flash back_**

Aquella tarde solo se escuchaba el ruido de los niños en el parque jugando y cantando, la niñas reían, pero dentro de estas destaco una, aquella niña era la mas alta, con sus ojos un poco achinados, su piel era clara y su cabello era lacio resaltaba dentro de las demás ya que aparte de su belleza, su rostro denotaba algo de ira, ya que aquel día la habían castigado en clase por culpa de ese chico. Justo en el momento que estaba recordando lo ocurrido, sintió que alguien le decía al oído:"que linda te ves enojada" ella miro al chico con una rabia inimaginable y sin pensarlo dos veces saco la jeringa que utilizo en un laboratorio y le inyecto en e cuello el aire que esta contenía. El joven callo al suelo con los ojos blancos y su corazón detenido.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Ese relato le causo mucha gracia a algunos de los presentes e incluso a la chica que lo contaba que en sus labios mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que dijo

-:"**el nunca debió hablarme al oído y menos decir lo que me dijo**"

Esto hizo que muchos chicos se rieran, hasta que una chica se le acerco y le dijo "**creo que lo hubiera hecho mejor**", ella se enojo de una manera única y segada por la rabia, saco de su abrigo una jeringa y se la inyecto a la joven. Todos quedaron extrañados y solo una riza invadió el aire y se le escucho decir a la chica:

-:"**jajajaj creo que ahora no pensaras en hacerlo mejor que yo! Jajjajaj**"

Luego unos minutos de silencio reino hasta que múltiples tonos de celulares resonaron en el lugar. Los chicos lo tomaron y leyeron cada uno el mensaje en su celular y en el rostro de muchos se pudo ver una sonrisa perversa, mientras en los otros solo un brillo destilo en sus ojos.

*.*

n.n

;P

:P

Gracias por leerlo!

Ya sé, ya sé... este capitulo no da ninguna pista y parece no tener sentido pero ya veran que es muy interesante. ¬¬

Dejen sus Reviws! ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2 amor y venganza

Bueno aquí otra vez Yuna & Kora con otro capitulo de "_the game_", disculpen la tardanza, pero es que los estudios nos tenían . O.ó bien mal.

Agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo. Gracias a nuestros colaboradores que nos dicen como vamos avanzando. Gracias a los que dejaron reviws, "wishmaster" ¬.¬ n.n "natsuko" :p no tenemos la menor idea! "yuki-ira" :p "gracias chica, de verdad he mejorado, amiga?" "DAMC" sabemos q no tiene coherencia el primer cap pero esa era la idea para después dándole sentido con los demás caps. Gracias a todos!

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic saldrán personajes de distintos animes, además de los que dimos en los detalles, y como tal los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, nosotras solo lo utilizamos para nuestro entretenimiento y diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Signos:

-: **hablando**

(Movimiento, muecas)

"_Pensamientos"_

- situación aparte.

ADVERTENCIA. En este capitulo APARECE UNA ESCENA Lemon (no tanto pero si es lemon). Muerte de varios personajes, bueno están advertidos.

Dejen Reviws, please!. Sin más que decir al capitulo. Que lo disfruten:

:p

¬.¬

Capitulo 2

"Amor y venganza"

"_**Fuiste tú**_

_**Fui yo, el que se equivoco**_

_**O los dos**_

_**Odio tener que odiarte**_

_**Odio tener que decirte ADIOS"**_

"_**Aunque en el fondo te quiera**_

_**Y tú me quieras**_

_**Ahora mismo, desearía, que murieras"**_** By Bazzel "P¬¬a"**

Era una mañana de Abril, y en la UNYZYK todos los estudiantes, se encontraban en sus respectivos salones esperando conocer a su profesor titular; en el 1-5, esperaban a su profesor de Matemáticas, cuando entro un chico de cabellos oscuros diciendo:

-: **encontraron un cadáver!**

Todos: **Qué?**

-: **Sera alguno de la morgue, no?** (dijo una pelirroja)

-: **no! Encontraron muerta a Kikio, es la que da historia con nosotros** (dijo el chico)

-: **ahh! Qué?** (exclamo un chico de cabellos amarillos) **Pero que le paso?**

-: **No se sabe**! (encogiéndose de hombros) **la encontraron cerca de los laboratorio de química sin ninguna herida visible** (dijo el de cabellos oscuros).

Los chicos siguieron hablando de lo sucedido, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose apago el de los murmullos que se escuchaban, todas las miradas fueron hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Entraron dos chicas, la castaña de cabello lacio, que respondía al nombre de Natsuko, y la de rizos, que respondía al de Yuki-ira, esta vez ambas miraban el suelo concentradas en algo, cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, dos chicos de apariencia similar se le quedaron viendo, como intuyendo que esas se traían algo entre mano. El menor de los hermanos dijo:

-: **podemos saber que las trae tan pensativas?**

Las chicas alzaron la mirada, vieron hacia atrás y vieron a los hermanos A-sakura, que las miraban extrañados, ambas chicas se vieron y luego vieron a los gemelos y ambas dijeron al unisonó: " **Química!**!"

Yoh: **mmm ya veo!**

Hao se cruzo de brazos.

Entro una mujer vestida de falda negra y una blusa rosada. Se sentó en el pupitre y miro a cada uno de los estudiantes presentes. Suspiro.

-: **Buenos días! Mi nombre es Amalia Beer, y seré su profesora de matemáticas. Antes de explicarles el método de evaluación, ustedes se presentaran, pero primero, sé que han escuchados ciertos rumores por allí, para aclaraciones tendrán que esperar al noticiero de la universidad. Bueno, como dije se presentaran: darán sus nombre, edad y de que carrera son o planean estudiar ya que como sabemos que en esta universidad los agrupan por asignatura y no por carrera.** (Le hizo una seña a un chico en el primer puesto de la primera fila.)

Un chico de cabellos amarillos se levanto y comenzó a decir:

-: **mi nombre es Shun Shidara, tengo 17 años y estoy en criminología**.

Amalia: **Bien! continúe el resto!**

La chica del segundo puesto se levanto y así el resto:

-: **mi nombre es Lí, Meiling, tengo 19 años y estoy en biología marina**. (Dijo una chica de cabellos negros y largos)

-: **mi nombre es Michael Daum, tengo 18 años y estoy en botánica**. (Se presento el chico que había entrado diciéndoles a todos lo sucedido)

-: **soy Ferris Sea, tengo 18 años, estoy en psicología.** (Dijo una peli roja)

Así termino la primera fila.

Le sigue la segunda, la tercera cuando llegaron la cuarta, se levanto la castaña de cabello lacio.

-: **mi nombre es Natsuko Akino, tengo 18 años y estudio en biología, talves sea Microbióloga.**

-: **soy Yoh A-sakura, tengo 17 años y estudio medicina par ser cardiólogo**. (Dijo con una sonrisa n u n)

-: (una chica rubia y sonrisa encantadora se levanto) **soy Candy, tengo 18 años y estudiare para zoóloga.**

-: **soy Mary Durcan, tengo 19 y estudio química**.

Así termino esa fila y le toco el turno a la última, se levanto la chica de rizos y dijo:

-: **mi nombre es Yuki-ira Amameda, tengo 19 años y talves estudie microbiología.**

-: **mi nombre es Hao A-sakura, tengo 17 y estudio medicina pare ser neurocirujano** (esto lo parecía decir sin interés alguno hasta que dijo lo último que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa)

Terminaron los últimos tres chicos, dos hermanos y una chica que resultaron ser de ciencias forenses.

Amalia:** Bueno! Ya que se presentaron todos seguiremos con lo que les importa, el método de evaluación: habrá tres ejercicios cada uno de los cuales valdrá un 10% de la nota, al final del curso deberán presentar un trabajo escrito y uno oral de cómo es aplicable las matemáticas en su campo de estudio; lo cual valdrá un 15%, la asistencia equivale a un 5%, mientras que la tareas son un 10% y el examen final un 40%, y para esto viene todo lo que se dará en el curso, mis ejercicios son tanto prácticos como teóricos. Deben aprenderse todas las formulas ya que no se aceptaran tablas ni batería, o como quieran llamarlas.**

Bueno la profesora termino de darles los términos de su clase y como serian más o menos los parciales, y les dio su primera tarea, resolver 5 problemas de derivadas que ella les escribió en el tablero.

En la tarde como a las tres salía un noticiero, conformado por los mismos chicos que imprimían el periódico que salía todas las mañanas en la universidad. Eran los encargados de anunciar a todos los estudiantes de lo que pasaba, como paros, suspensiones, proyectos, ferias, algún comunicado del decano, noticias de antiguos alumnos que habían triunfado en su carrera, y también todos los problemas que en esta se daba. En esta ocasión se encontraba en la pantalla una chica de cabellos largos sujeto en un moño alto que estaba enfrente del decano:

-: **Y bien, como mencionamos al inicio, aquí nos encontramos con el decano!**

Un hombre de gafas y cabello celestes claro, saludo la cámara, tenia una expresión de preocupación.

-: **Ok! Decano Yukito mmm… nos podría decir si son cierto los rumores que corren por los pasillos, eso de que murió una estudiante?**

-: **si! Es cierto! Una lamentable noticia, ya que perdimos a una de nuestras estudiantes.**

-: **y que encontraron? Fue un accidente, un suicidio o talves un Homicidio?**

-: **según nos dijeron los forenses parece que murió de un ataque al corazón!**

-: **oh! Ya veo… pero eso no es extraño? Era joven, no? Cuanto más tenia unos** **23 años, es posible que le diera un ataque?**

-: **claro! En ocasiones esto se ha registrado! Pero si es raro, no sucede con frecuencia.**

-: **aH! Ok! Que alivio entonces podemos estar tranquilos y decir que no hay ningún psicópata por allí atentando con nuestras vidas?**

-: **claro! De donde sacas esas ideas?** .

-: **supongo que exageraron los rumores**!

-: **jeje… ya veo! No! No se deben preocupar**!

-: **Qué bien! Bueno con este informe, se despide su amiga Tomollo Daidoji.**

En lo que la chica dijo eso las cámaras se apagaron y muchos respiraron aliviados como dijeron los rumores comenzaron a correr rápido, hasta mentiras y exageraciones se habían escuchado sobre la muerte y circunstancias en que fue encontrado el cuerpo de la chica, pero ya habían confirmado el porque se produjo.

Una chica de cabellos amarillos caminaba algo distraída por los pasillos de la universidad, cuando aquel celular la saco de sus pensamientos, lo busco en su bolso y leyó: "DEAD OF SUSANA", una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, ya que esa chica fue la que le robo a su amado Terry. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensaba en una muerte lenta, dolorosa y original, hasta que miro las estrellas que se asomaban por el cielo de la noche que recién empezaba y una idea llego a su mente provocando que esta saltara sin parar.

Sentía sus pies y manos amarradas y su boca tapada, de repente vio aquel rostro que le resulto tan familiar, trata de soltarse pero fue imposible, hasta que se dio cuenta que muchas arañas estaban sobre su cuerpo.

La joven que observo todo detenidamente rompió el silencio y le dijo a su victima:

-: **sabes que no son simples arañas? … estas son una especie de reclusas pardas y su veneno destruirá tu tejido epitelial causando que esta muera. Te imaginas lo que te pasaría, producto de que mas de 20 arañas de estas inyecten su veneno por todo tu cuerpo?!**

Al terminar de decir eso una risa se le escapo de sus labios y su cara reflejaba mucho placer. La joven al ver aquella actitud se asusto mas hasta que sintió como poco a poco las arañas que tenia en su cuerpo le picaban las piernas, el estomago, las manos, la cara, el cuello, el pecho, mientras ella permanecía acostada en aquel suelo.

Un fuerte dolor se empezó a expandir desde las picadura, por medio de sus capilares, hasta llenarla de mucho dolor, ella trato de moverse para tratar de quitarse las arañas de encima pero solo logro que la picaran más, un calor invadió su cuerpo al igual que un dolor que la llevaba al borde de la locura, quería gritar pero no podía, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y su corazón se detuvo.

La joven que vio todo detenidamente se acerco al cuerpo ya sin vida y miro la piel picada que en ese momento se encontraba con un tono negro y se podían apreciar las venas infectadas grandes cantidades de veneno y ella solo pudo reír, salió de la habitación pensando "_pobres mis arañas_!"

Salía de su última clase, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando recordó que en su clase el celular había sonado pero aun no había leído el mensaje, lo abrió y lo leyó "DEAD OF ASH", en sus labios se pudo notar una sonrisa "_Ash?_" pensó. Recordó todo lo que ese chico la había hecho sufrir, todo lo que la había hecho pasar, aunque fuera sin querer pero de verdad le había hecho mucho daño. Ya lo había planeado desde hace mucho.

Ash se extraño al ver un mensaje de Misty, lo quería ver… que le había pasado? Hace más de un mes que no le hablaba y ahora lo quería ve? Y esa misma noche? Y en su casa?

Se encontraba en su casa, preparando la cena, una cena que Ash recordaría hasta el último minuto de su vida. Recordó cual era su motivo, la había acorralado, sabia que la quería pero tanto amor la estaba ahogando, era tan sobre protector con ella que solo logro encerrarla en una caja de cristal que ni siquiera él pudo penetrar después, la quería solo para si mismo pero acaso no lo podía entender… necesitaba amigos, salir… tener contacto con el mundo fuera de ellos. Eso la estaba consumiendo, borrando de si todo sentimiento hacia él y el resto de las personas que la rodeaban.

Caminaba en dirección a la cara de la chica, sin saber porque asistía a esa cita, pensaba en el mensaje que recibió en clases "DEAD OF MISTY" nunca la mataría, talves aun la seguía amando no sabia el porque habían roto, talves porque su relación se había vuelto monótona, pero aun así no la lastimaría prefería el perder la vida antes que acabar con ella.

Escucho el timbre, y abrió la puerta, allí estaba tan guapo como siempre, pero a ella poco le importo, lo invito a pasar y lo condujo hasta la mesa.

Ninguno sabe que decir, hasta que solo empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Ash: **y como has estado**?

Misty: **bien; y tu?**

Ash: **bien!**

Misty: _mmm quería que habláramos_.

Ash: **ah si!? Y de que**?

Misty: **nuestra relación termino de una forma inconclusa**.

Ash: **si**! (bajo el rostro) **tú solo te fuiste un día sin decir nada**.

Misty: **si, lo sé! Te debo una explicación. Pero antes porque no comemos algo. Prepare algo.** (Sabia que él era incapaz de rechazarle su comida y menos hecha por ella).

Ash: **claro!**

Ella sonrió, mientras se levantaba y camino hacia la cocina. Regreso con dos platos, coloco uno frente al chico, el cual se le que do mirando con curiosidad la salsa blanca que estaba sobre el pescado, pero luego ingirió todo. La chica comía tranquila viendo al chico comer.

Misty: **que te sucede** (viendo a Ash tocándose la cara cada vez más seguido)

Ash: **no sé! Me pica la cara** (comenzó a rascarse las rodillas) **y las rodillas**!

Misty solo lo miraba, cuando el chico comenzó a ser muecas con la cara.

El hormigueo en su rostro había aumentado, y se había extendido a sus extremidades, además ahora no veía bien y sus ojos no los podían mover, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y se llevo la mano al pecho. Quedo en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Misty se acerco a su rostro, roso sus labios y entre el beso que le dio, dijo "**Lo siento**!", no sabia el porque había besado al causante de su dolor, tal ves porque ya no lo volvería a ver y aun lo seguía amando, además ella le estaba provocando todo eso.

Había sentido un beso, pero eso fue lo último que pudo sentir ya que el aire le hacia falta, y sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco.

La chica lo vio, y solo murmuro un "**Adiós**!" y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

La noche ya había caído desde hace más de cuatro horas. Casi nadie se atrevía a estar a esas horas por esos oscuros callejones, pero un chico cruzo la calle, y se dirigió a hacia una de las casas decidido a hacer lo que había planeado.

Entro por la ventana de su cuarto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a aquella jovencita que dormía plácidamente, cerro la ventana para que la noche de la luna llena no presenciara, el acto que en ese lugar se iba a dar momentos después.

Con pasos sigilosos se acerco a su cama y fue directo a buscar ese lindo rostro que tanto extrañaba, se acerco poco a poco hasta rosar sus labios, provocando que la joven de rubios cabellos despertara correspondiendo aquel beso, hasta ir subiendo de intensidad, él roso sus labios, pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad de la joven, que sin dudarlo un momento correspondí, dando inicio a un baile que parecía que no tendría fin, hasta que se tuvieron que parar producto de la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

El calor que sentía en ese momento producto de la excitación de ambos jóvenes iba aumentado, hasta que ambos en medio de caricias y besos se fueron despejando de sus prendas, hasta quedar en ropa interior, el joven de cabellos negros no se conformo con sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella y se fue pasando su lengua por la garganta de la chica mientras acariciaba sus pechos, paso su mano por detrás de su cuerpo y desabrocho aquella prenda que le impedía un mejor contacto de estos, bajo sus besos que se encontraban en ese momento se encontraban en ese momento en los hombros de la joven hasta los pechos, empezando a dar pequeños besos alrededor de uno de ellos, mientras tocaba el otro, lo metió en su boca provocando que Relena se estremeciera al sentir su húmeda boca lamiendo y succionando uno de sus senos, mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro.

Hiro dejo de acariciar y besar sus pechos, fue descendiendo por el plano vientre de la chica dando pequeños besos hasta subir y buscar la boca que ya era adictiva para él. Uniendo así sus labios, hasta que Relena ya no resistió mas y le dijo al oído que lo quería dentro de su ser. El joven sin pensarlo, bajo aquella prenda que le impedía su entrada y sin perder tiempo entro de un asola embestida causando un grito de dolor por parte de Relena, pero que se convirtió en gemidos de placer al sentir a Hiro moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Al pasar un rato la joven sintió como el chico salía de su interior y un gran dolor remplazaba su salida, al sentir como Hiro destrozaba todo su ser, ella trato de sacar aquel cuchillo que la estaba desgarrando y lo que vio fue mucha sangre y unos ojos que lloraban dándole a entender que tanto a ella como a él le dolía, ella gritaba que parara tan grande tortura, pero él solo aumentaba el corte de aquella arma, ella sin fuerzas ya por la perdida de sangre y de tanto dolor sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de luchar, respirar se le hacia cada ves mas difícil a antes de cerrar sus ojos y ver por ultima vez aquel rostro que tanto amo y que ahora le quitaba la vida, una vida que quería pasar al lado de él, viendo así, con lagrimas en sus ojos y solo escucho por ultima vez decirle:" **Fue mi turno para matarte, pero en mis planes no estaba enamorarme de ti**", ella cerro sus ojos y dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, el joven al ver eso, saco el arma que estaba dentro de ella. Se acerco a besar por última vez los labios de ella diciendo: "**misión cumplida**" al ver de nuevo el mensaje que le habían enviado a su celular.

.

. -

. -

Las autoras: n/n aaaaaaaahhhh! No creemos que seamos muy buenas con los lemon T.T Como estuvo? Les gusto?

Kora: Autsh! Pobre relena!

Yuna: que mal por Ash!

Kora: pero no niegues que Susana se lo merecía, nadie le manda a robarle a Terry.¬.¬

Yuna: . claarooo!

Con respecto al nombre de la universidad, no pregunten nada, fue un nombre desesperado que significa más para nosotras de lo que tiene que ver con el fic.

Creo que este cap si nos salió largo, pero lo ameritaba. Bueno pronto volveremos con el capitulo 3. Gracias por leerlooooo! Dejen Reviws!


End file.
